I Think I Love You
by gold x feather
Summary: Miley Nova wants to get with Cole Potter the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley badly. And anything she wants her crew with get for her. That means trouble for Cole's friend Wendy Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

Miley Nova was awoken by the annoying buzzing sound from her alarm clock. She excitedly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom where she quickly applied some black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss and pulled her curly blonde hair into a loose bun. Brown roots were visible on top of her head and some light brown streaks could be seen throughout. She blinked her bright blue eyes and flashed her reflection a smile.

"Miley, Jeannie is here!" Miley heard her mother call. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and bolted out the small bathroom door.

Miley lived in a small house in poor community outside of London. In only had one floor which consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, and one large room that contained that living room, kitchen room, and dining room. Her parents slept in the bigger bedroom and Miley slept in the other along with her parent's best friend, Martin. Miley hated Martin and was so glad that she wouldn't have to share a room with him until next summer. In fact she was glad that she wouldn't have to set foot inside her home until next summer.

"Bye sweetheart!" Her mother, Allegra, called as Miley rushed past her. Her father, Castor, had already left for work, and Martin was still sleeping.

"Bye!" Miley said, without even turning around to look at her. She quickly grabbed her trunk and ran outside where she was greeted with dead flowers and over grown bushes and Jeannie, her best friend, in her parents beat up car.

"Hey girl," Jeannie said after Miley had gotten in, "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Miley replied as she buckled herself in.

"Gum?" Jeannie offered, "It's the latest gum from Drooble's; extreme sour apple." She showed Miley the pack of gum and then returned to driving. "You should have seen me earlier this morning; I had tears coming down my eyes!"

Miley laughed, "No thanks." Jeannie was ALWAYS chewing gum and had every single gum wrapper from Drooble's. Drooble's was a brand of bubble gum in the wizarding world which is where the two sixteen year old girls were headed.

Jeannie looked exactly like Miley; she had pale skin and bright blue eyes, the only difference was that her hair was dark black which was currently pulled back into a loose bun. If you looked close enough you could see that there were about five small braids tucked nicely in her hairdo. Jeannie always had braids in her hair and it only looked good with her hair because it was so thick.

"So, do you think you're going to make a move on Cole this year?" Jeannie asked, her eyes on the road.

"It's about time that I should, right?" Miley replied, "I waited so long for him to make a move and he didn't do anything!"

Cole Potter was the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes like his father and his face was as soft as his mother's. Miley had wanted to get with him since she was in her third year, which was when she had gotten interested in boys and being popular. Miley and her crew were some of the most popular kids at Hogwarts. She thought that if she had Cole, she'd be even more popular! All of the girls wanted Cole, or his brother, Zac.

Zac had been adopted by Harry and Ginny and he was the same age as Cole. He looked nothing like Cole but he was just as popular. He had long brown hair that fell to his chin and dark brown eyes that went nicely with his tan skin. Unfortunately for all the girls that wanted him, he had a girlfriend. Her name was Kari Stompel, a Ravenclaw, unlike Zac and Cole who were both in Gryffindor. Her hair was a nice shade of red that fell past her shoulders. It was wavy and it was usually tucked behind her ears. She was smart, funny, and cute; the perfect girlfriend. Miley had gone out of her way last year to get Kari in her crew so that she could get closer to Cole.

"Here we are." Jeannie said as she turned off the car and popped the trunk. The two girls stepped out and began flattening any wrinkles in their clothes. They were both in the Slytherin house and were both wearing plaid green skirts, white button down shirts, and a green and silver striped tie. Both of their uniforms looked a bit small on them because they couldn't afford new ones. They hadn't even bothered to tie their ties because it didn't fit around their necks, so instead it rested across their shoulders. They both had flesh colored tights on and black high heeled shoes that were scuffed up. Most girls at Hogwarts stopped wearing Mary Janes after their third year. Neither wore their robes because it was too hot outside.

The two girls rolled their trunks inside the train station and boarded Platform 9 ¾ with ease. After boarding they began making there way to the back of the train where they usually sat. But then Miley spotted _him_.

"Hey Cole!" Miley flashed him a big smile and batted her eyes.

"Hey Miley." He said, giving her a much smaller smile. He was standing with his brother and another girl whom Miley knew as Wendy Wilson. She was in her Gryffindor uniform and it seemed to fit her just fine. She had black hair that was messy and fell past her shoulders.

_Ever heard of a brush?_ Miley thought to herself as she glared at Wendy. "I'll come and visit you during the ride OK?" Miley giggled and stroked Cole's shoulder.

"Sure." He said and headed off in the other direction.

"Bring Kari with you too OK?" Zac said as he passed Miley.

After the three had disappeared Jeannie popped her gum, "I hate that Wendy girl."

"That's why you guys have to get her away from Cole this year. He will be mine." Miley said and Jeannie nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley and Jeannie both entered the compartment in the way back of the train and were greeted with squeals, giggles, and compliments.

"Oh Miley, I love you're hair!"

"Hey girls!"

"You both are looking fabulous!"

"Love the new hairdo Miles!"

Miley grinned from ear to ear, she loved all of the attention and Jeannie happily clicked her gum. The compartment was pretty cramped. It had seemed so much bigger when they were younger.

On one side there was a Hufflepuff boy named Colby Custer, who was chatting with a Slytherin girl, named Audrey Cox. The two students both had dark skin, dark black hair, and brown eyes. Audrey didn't seem to be interested in what Colby was saying and was filing her nails. She would occasionally tuck her side swept bangs, which happened to be dyed a dark red, behind her ears. Audrey had on a lot of dark and heavy makeup. Her green and silver colored uniform was also a bit short but it appeared that she had done it on purpose. Her skirt was _very_ short and her button down shirt was unbuttoned so that some of her black bra was showing. On her feet were black ankle socks and black vans.

Two more people occupied that side and they were whispering animatedly to one another. One girl was Zac's girlfriend, Kari. The other was a girl in a Hufflepuff uniform whose name was Tessa Ramirez. Tessa had big brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair, which was styled into a perfect bob.

The other side of the compartment contained another boy whom was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform.

"Hey Corbin." Jeannie said as her and Miley took a seat next to him. Corbin Mendoza had neat, shaggy red hair and small brown eyes. Corbin and Colby were just as snotty and evil as the rest of the crew, which is why they were in it. Most of the girls in the crew had dated Corbin and Colby, which had caused a big mess, but now everyone was single, except for Kari.

"Hey ladies." Corbin replied and then joined Kari and Tessa's whispering.

"How was your summer beautiful?" Audrey said to Miley, cutting off Colby and not caring in the least.

"It was like visiting hell as usual." Miley replied, "Thank God Jeannie lives close to me."

"Well you're away from the devil and here with your angels now." Audrey made a pretend halo with her hands and put it above her head. All three girls and Colby burst out laughing.

Kari then got up from whispering with Tessa and made her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked, rather rudely.

"I was going to go visit with Zac."

"Oh, I promised Cole I'd come see him, so I'll go with you." Miley quickly got up and walked out of the compartment with Kari.

"Miles saw Cole before you guys came in here? What did he say?" Audrey asked Jeannie, and everyone remaining in the compartment looked at Jeannie.

"Miley decided it was time for her to make a move and asked if she could see him in his compartment later and he said yes." Jeannie stated, "But that stupid Wendy girl is always around him. Miley wants her gone."

"Whatever Miles wants, she gets." Audrey smirked, "Now everybody listen, I have an idea."

"Hey sweetie." Zac said as Kari entered the compartment, followed by Miley. Kari sat down next to Zac, who immediately put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the lips. On the other side of Zac sat Cole and across from him was Wendy.

Miley sat on the other side of Cole because there was no way she was going to sit next to Wendy.

"Hey Cole." Miley said and wrapped her arm around his. Cole looked at Zac who then winked at him. Wendy bit her tongue and looked back down at the book in her hands.

"I missed you during the summer." Miley said as she began stroking his arm.

"Really?" Cole replied, his cheeks turning a like shade of pink.

"Mmhmm," Miley replied as she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at Wendy who had looked up from her book. "What are you reading?"

Wendy shut her book and glared at Miley, "It's getting a bit crowded in here." She said calmly, "I'm going to go take a walk." And with that she left.

Once she was out in the hallway she sighed. Where was she going to go? She didn't have any other friends besides Zac and Cole.

"Wendy?" Someone called behind her and she spun around. It was Colby.

"Um, hi Colby." She said, wondering why on earth he wanted to talk to her.

"You look great!" He said and gave her a wink. "I'll see you around OK?"

"Uhm, yeah, yes, yes." Wendy stumbled on all of her words. Had a boy just said she looked 'great'? Colby was one of the most popular boys in school! She found an empty compartment not to far from Zac and Cole and decided to read her book in there.

"Dude, she couldn't even talk!" Colby replayed the whole incident with Wendy to the crew.

"That wasn't the plan!" Audrey hissed.

"But it was so perfect! Think about it, if I pretend to be her boyfriend I can make her go anywhere and do anything! And she won't want to hang around with Cole anymore."

"You're a genius!" Jeannie said after popping her gum. "Miley is going to be so happy."

"So, I think I should ask you now, before anyone else does…" Miley started, "I was wondering if you'd like to escort me to the Halloween dance?"

"I have to be honest Miley, I never thought you liked me that way." Cole said.

"Are you kidding me? I've had a crush on you for the longest time!" Miley found Cole's hand and held it. "So what do you say?"

"I've liked you for the longest time!" He replied, "It's a yes!" Cole couldn't believe that the most popular and attractive girl in school liked him!


End file.
